Bob the Builder (character)
He played Prince Florian in Wendy White and the Seven Monster Trucks He played Prince Charming in Wendyrella, Wendyrella II: Dreams Come True and Wendyrella III: A Twist in Time He played Peter Pan in Bob Pan and Bob Pan II: Return to Neverland He played Jim Dear in Ducky and the Petrie (Disney and BBC Style) and Ducky and the Petrie II: Chomper's Adventure He played Prince Phillip in Sleeping Wendy He played Rudolph in Bob the Red-Nosed Builder He played Aaron in The Little Builder Boy He played Big Bird in Sesame Street (Disney and BBC Style), Follow That Builder and The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland He played Gordon in Sesame Street (Disney and BBC Style 2), Follow That Super Readers and The Adventures of Roary The Racing Car In Grouchland He played Robin Hood in Bob Hood (Disney and BBC Style) He played Mickey Mouse / Bob Cratchit in Bob's Christmas Carol He played Taran in The Black Cauldron (Disney and BBC Style) He played Adult Rob McGroarty in The Brave Little Rainbow Ranger (Disney and BBC Style) He played Littlefoot in The Land Before Time (Disney and BBC Style) He played Fagin in Roxie and Company He played Eric in The Little Mer-Wendy, The Little Mer-Wendy (TV Series) and The Little Mer-Wendy II: Return to the Sea He played Mickey Mouse (Pauper) in The Builder Girl and the Builder Boy He played Tommy Pickles in Rugrats (Disney and BBC Style), The Rugrats Movie (Disney and BBC Style), Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (Disney and BBC Style) and Rugrats Go Wild (Disney and BBC Style) He played Beast in OviRaptor and the Builder Boy, OviRaptor and the Builder Boy II: The Enchanted Christmas and OviRaptor and the Builder Boy III: Ruby's Magical World He played Prince Adam in Builder Girl and the Sponge and Builder Girl and the Sponge II: The Enchanted Christmas He played Zak (Human) in FernGully: The Animal Rainforest (Disney and BBC Style) and FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Disney and BBC Animal Style) He played Zak (Fairy) in FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Disney and BBC Style) He played Curdie in The Builder and the Twirlywoo He played Jack Skellington in The Nightmare Before Christmas (Disney and BBC Style) He played Aladdin in Bobladdin and Bobladdin (TV Series) He played Prince Derek in The Ghost Girl Princess (Disney and BBC Style) He played Adult Simba in The Builder King, The Builder King II: Bob's Pride and The Builder King 1 1/2 He played Prince Cornelius in Wendylina He played Quasimodo in The Builder of Notre Dame and The Builder of Notre Dame II He played Phoebus in The Postman of Notre Dame and The Postman of Notre Dame II He played Arnold Shortman in Hey Bob, Hey Bob: The Movie and Hey Bob: The Jungle Movie He played David Read in Todd (Arthur) and Steve (Arthur) He played Ed in Doogal (Arthur) He played Adult Hercules in Bobcules, Bobcules (TV Series) and Bobcules II: Zero to Hero He played Bear in Bob in the Big Blue House He played Li Shang in Wendylan and Wendylan II He played Adult Garrett in Quest for Camelot (Disney and BBC Style) He played John Rolfe in Wendyhontas II: Journey to a New World He played Inspector Gadget in Inspector Bob and Inspector Bob 2 He played Diego Márquez in Wendy the Explorer (Disney and BBC Style) He played David Kawena in Miyumi and Petrie Series He played George Pig in Wendy (Peppa Pig) He played Alex in Madagascar (Disney and BBC Style), Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Disney and BBC Style) and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Disney and BBC Style) He played Doogal in The Magic Roundabout (Disney and BBC Style) He played Victor Van Dort in Ladybug Bride He played Leo in Little Builders He played Manny Garcia in Handy Bob He played Troy Bolton in High School Musical (Disney and BBC Style), High School Musical 2 (Disney and BBC Style) and High School Musical 3: Senior Year (Disney and BBC Style) He played Link Larkin in Hairspray (Disney and BBC Style) He played Bron in The Land Before Time TV Series (Disney and BBC Human Style) He played Phineas Flynn in Bob the Builder and Manny Garcia (a.k.a. Phineas and Ferb) He played Mr. Pteranodon in Dinosaur Train (Disney and BBC Style) He played Tulio Monteiro in Rio (Disney and BBC Style) and Rio 2 (Disney and BBC Style) He played Kermit the Frog in The Muppets (Disney and BBC Style) He played Donny McStuffins in Wendy McStuffins He played Prince James in Wendy the First He played Nod in Epic (Disney and BBC Style) He played Reggie in Free Toontowns (Free Birds) He played Peg's Dad in Backyardigans + Mordecai & Rigby He played Bing in Bob (Bing) He played Anger in Inside Out (Disney and BBC Style) He played Charlie Brown in The Peanuts Movie (Disney and BBC Style) He played Marco Diaz in Wendy vs. the Forces of Evil He played Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir in Miraculous: Tales of Wendy and Bob the Builder (a.k.a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) He played Adult Branch in Trolls (Disney and BBC Style) He played Buster Moon in Sing (Disney and BBC Style) He played Boss Baby in The Boss Builder He played Adult P.T. Barnum in The Greatest Showman (Disney and BBC Style) He played Bluey in Bob (Bluey) He played Ulysses Bailey in Wonder Park (Disney and BBC Style) He played Jin in Abominable (Disney and BBC Style) He played Ox in UglyDolls (Disney and BBC Style) Gallery 2602ED85-20F2-4A53-862D-C7AD8EF8D022.gif|Bob the Builder with Roley Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Hit Entertainment Characters Category:Cbeebies Characters Category:Baby Show Characters Category:Nick Jr Characters Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:Humans Category:Bob the Builder Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Singing characters Category:Bob the Builder and Wendy Category:Bob X Wendy